


I Love You

by Malecalltheway



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecalltheway/pseuds/Malecalltheway
Summary: Violet moved into the Murder house with her family. Instead of Vivian getting pregnant Violet did instead. Takes place after Violet and Tate went to the beach on Halloween and instead of being interrupted they had sex.





	I Love You

Violet was at the Dr office with her mother for her mother's check up for the baby. Ever since her mother found out she was pregnant Violet hasn't really said much to her. But when she offered to go with her mother, her mother was happy. When her mother got poked with the needle Violet felt dizzy and fainted.

"Violet!" Her mother ran to her but Violet was unconscious.

*10 minutes later *

Violet woke up in the same bed her mother had occupied, she saw her mother with a relieved smile on her face. Violet looked to see that the hand her mother was holding it had a bandage on it.

"What happened?"

"The doctor wanted to run some tests to make sure you were alright" Vivian reassured her daughter.

"Is everything okay?" Violet asked curiously.

"I have no idea yet." It took about five minutes before the Dr. came back in with Violet's results.

"Well everything looks good, but congratulations on your pregnancy" this made Violet snap her head to look at the dr. And Vivian had tears in her eyes from knowing that her little girl was pregnant.

"What?" Violet managed to chock out. She didn't know what to say about the discovery she had just made. Violet started crying and her mother held her little girl tight. She dismissed the dr. So they could be alone. "I thought him and I were careful."

"You can always be careful and something like this could still happen Vi" Vivian explained to her little girl.

"What am I going to do?" She asked with so much worry in her voice.

"Well first thing is first, you must talk to Tate about this" Vivian mentioned his name and Violet started worrying a little bit.

"Oh god, mom what is he going to say?" She didn't want the first boy that has actually made her feel something in a long time to hate her. She didn't mean for this to happen. Would he understand? She didn't know.

*At home*

Violet was with her mom in the kitchen looking at the ultrasound that the Dr. had taken of Violet and Tate's child. The young girl was still upset about this, she didn't want her boyfriend to leave her because of this. At that moment Constance came walking in. Violet tried to hide it under her dinner mat.

"Hello Violet, Vivian" Constance smiled, she had seen the younger girl hide something but she wasn't sure on what it was.

"Hello" Vivian smiled to her. "Violet can you get Constance a cup for tea?" Violet nodded and when she got the glass Constance hurried to check under the mat and saw the ultrasound with Violet's name on it. Violet and Vivian looked at Constance with a scared look on their faces. Violet told Vivian about how Tate was Constance son. "Are you pregnant with my son's baby?" Constance looked at Violet.

"Constance-" Vivian was cut off.

"I'm asking your daughter

"Yes" Violet said in defeat. She didn't know how this woman would react to what she just dropped on her. Constance nodded her head and took her seat.

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Well you must tell my son, he would want to know that the woman that he loves and would do anything for is pregnant with his unborn child."

"I don't want him to leave me" Violet admitted.

"The only way he'd leave you is if he was killed" Constance told the young girl. "Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with my son for the rest of your life. He loves you and when he loves something it's hard to tear him apart from that. Focus on telling my son about this.


End file.
